The Young Devils Life
by KitaWolfEmpress
Summary: Kita, second daughter and youngest of the Gremory family. Her life with her older twin sister, Rias, is about to change when a boy named Issei dies and gets turned into a devil. What will happen that will turn Kita's life upside down? Well read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

High school DxD

Hey guys making a High school DxD fanfiction!

I do not own it, I own my character.

Kita Gremory

Age: seems to be in her late teenage years

Looks: Flaming red hair that goes to her knees, her fringe covers her left eye and her side bangs come down to her chin. She has pure light electric blue eyes. Her skin is flawless and it is sort of tan. She has blood red lips. She has an hour glass figure and a huge bust. She is the same height as Rias and has the same uniform as her. Her devil wings are bigger then the rest of the demons and her eyes are the purest of red when she erases people's memories.

Powers: she can control the elements; water/ice/snow, lightning, fire, earth/nature and wind. She has super human strength and has great stamina and agility. she can also heal people and nature as well and erase people's memories. She also has a scythe with a wolf face connecting the blade with the staff, it's black, gold, red and ice blue.

Family: Rias (twin sister(Rias is older by five seconds), mum (Venelana), dad (lord Gremory), brother (older, Sirzechs Lucifer), sister-in-law (Grayfia Lucifuge), nephew (Millicas Gremory)

Personality: she is a kind loving devil, but yet she is also very serious when it involves training and fighting. She is also very smart.

Nicknames: queen element (devils of lower status), flam bam (nephew), red elementis.

Other info: the Gremory family is not quite sure who should be the heiress, Kita or Rias. Kita also sounds a lot alike Rias except kita has a bit of a feminine touch to her voice. Kita loves the colours red, black and blue, storms, her family and servants, animals, the dark, the moon and seeing bad people suffer. She hates girly things, the colour pink, evil people, waking up on Monday morning, the sun, perverts, animal abuse, children abuse and women abuse.

Chapter 1~

No ones POV

Red. Just like their hair. Crimson and flaming red mixed together in swirls, just like my blood. Darker and lighter red hair then I've ever seen. Just like the colour running down my hand. Long, beautiful crimson and flaming hair, just like this…

"Not today"

"We will not let you die"

Episode 1: 'I got a girlfriend!'

Kita's POV

So bored.

'Theres nothing to do around this stupid school' I thought walking around outside aimlessly, letting my long, slender legs take me anywhere. My eyes then wondered to the white cemented ground path I was walking along. I flung my bag over my shoulder and carried it in the way I liked it to be. "I should be getting back to Rias by now," I told myself, actually finding something to do, "maybe she has something planned for me to do and we have a meeting as well." I added going back into my thoughtless trance.

"Like our own harem!" I heard a boy yell out. I looked up from the ground I was blankly looking at and stared at three boys standing on the hill side. They were all yelling about girls and stuff and it was bugging me, but one boy caught me fancy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the usual boy uniform except he had his jacket undone and it showed a red t-shirt underneath.

"Idiots." I mumbled.

"One, two, one, two" I heard track girls say while jogging on the path. I side stepped out of the way so I didn't get trampled.

Once they were gone I sighed again, went back on the path and continued walking. I then heard girls shrieking and it was making my ears ring, but I knew exactly what they were on about. Kiba Yuuto. I turned around and as I right as I usually am Kiba was there.

"Kiba wait up! What are you doing right now?"

"Yeah, you maybe want to sing karaoke with us?" Two of the three fan girls asked with a tint of pink on their cheeks.

"Thanks, but I've got a meeting with my club," he kindly rejected them.

"Aww" they all whined together in perfect harmony that it made me sick in the mouth. I looked over Kiba and saw the three boys looking at the four gossipers.

"I really wished I could go though, it was cool of you ladies to invite me" he added in the same demeanor.

'Well this isn't going anywhere' I thought. I put two of my fingers to my mouth and whistled to get their attention.

"Kiba, you coming or what?" I asked out loud catching Kibas' attention.

"I'm coming" he laughed running over to me. I smiled and walked beside him when he was next to me and together we headed to the ORC meeting.

Issei's POV

"Kiba Yuuto, class 2c, basically every girl wants to sex him up,"

"And every guy wants to mess him up" my two friends said.

"That tool! I don't get it, just because he's hot, sexy, really smart and the coolest guy in the school, they all want to rub on Kiba!" I yelled out in frustration. "But I'm actually wondering something?" I asked myself after calming down from my rage attack.

"And what would that be?" One of my friends questioned.

"The flaming red head, who was she?" I asked thinking of how gorgeous her legs were.

"That was Kita Gremory. She is the Vice President of the Occult Research Club. Word around the school she is from Northern Europe" my other friend replied fixing up his glasses.

Kita's POV

I was walking on my own because Kiba remembered he had something to get but he said he would meet me at the club. I walked in and closed the door and was greeted by Akeno. "Hey VP how was today?" She asked playfully.

"It was tiring and confusing" I told her setting down my bag while going to see my sister. "Hi Rias" I stated happily hugging my sister from behind. "Kita, how are you?" She asked turning around giving me a hug. "Just tired that's all" I stated simply shrugging my shoulders sitting on the window sill looking out into the scenery. I looked down and saw those three dweebs, again. They were looking at us and they both had blushes on all of their faces. "I'm going inside. I'll see you in there" I stated jumping off the sill next to my sister making my breasts jiggle a bit. She nodded and walked away with me.

"Who was that boy?" Rias asked Akeno while sitting on the couch with me next to her eating an apple.

"What boy?" She questioned looking at her.

"The boy sitting in the middle" I answered for her. I too was curious to find out who he was.

"Well, I think he is in class 2b. If I remember right his name is Issei Hyōdō. Why, what makes you ask of him?" She told us reasonably.

"Oh nothing, I just wondered if you knew who he was that's all," she stated moving a white chess piece.

"But you gotta admit he is something" I suggested chucking my apple and it goes straight into the bin.

"Is that so Kita? Oh, check mate" Rias said getting up while Akeno looks at the chess board. "Your trap is easy to see through." She told us getting undress so she can take a shower.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you" Akeno apologized.

"Thanks. I look forward to next time" Rias counted.

I looked out the window watching the birds fly around the sky. "I wish I can be free like a bird" I mumbled to myself laying down on the couch.

A/N: I know Akeno is actually the Vice President of the ORC but I'm making Kita the VP and the queen for the chess piece. Hopefully there was no misunderstanding :)

I do not own High school DXD!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a shout out to my friend Toothless21! Hope you like the second chapter :D

Chapter 2~ Episode 1 'I got a girlfriend!' Part 2

Kita's POV

It was late afternoon and school was out for the day. I was walking next to Koneko who was eating an ice block while I was drinking soda. We both over heard Issei's and that girls conversation and we looked at each other.

~time skip brought to you by Apple Jack from MLP~

"I see," Rias told Koneko, Akeno and I.

"You were right, one hundred percent" Koneko stated.

"Yeah, you totally called it" Akeno praised.

I just nodded my head and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall.

"I'm just glad I told you three to keep an eye on him" she told us respectably.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"What's next, what do we do with him now?" Akeno asked quizzically.

"We need to make a preparations immediately," she replied moving a chess piece, "that's all we can do." She smiled a bit.

"Everything is up to him" I told the other two girls.

~time skip brought to you by Adventure time~

The next day was done and the sun was setting and the moon will soon roll in across the darkened sky. I sat at my bed reading a book about Hamlet still in my school uniform and it was getting boring. I looked around my black and red room and smiled lightly at how peaceful it is. But something was calling me. Something was calling out to me. I was being summoned, but by who? I got up from my queen sized bed and walked to the middle of my room and made a sign and red circles came from under me. There was a bright, menacing red light coming from bellow and I started to transport somewhere. The fliers. The fliers are our only communication to help out people. I transported into the park and I felt an aura beside me. I turned my head slightly and saw Rias behind me.

"We have come. Your the one who have summoned us, are you not?" Rias asked in a wise tone.

"Since death is upon you, we will gladly take you in" I said in the same tone. We both spread our devil wings and smirked.

"From this day forward, you will live your life for our sake" rias continued.

~time skip next day~

I was walking through the school halls with Rias, everyone gave us praises when we walked by. "I'm. So. Tired." I grumbled angrily. I rubbed my eyes again and flattened my hair that was curled at the ends.

"Well, you should have went to bed after we got home." Rias told me.

I sighed, "but I had homework to do, Rias."

We came to the stair case and stopped. We saw Issei and his hoodlums near the stairs.

"Wow they're amazing" one person would whisper, "they're so pretty" another would say.

I rolled my eyes a bit and descended down the devastating stairs behind my older sister. My sister let out a slight laugh but I looked at issei from the corner of my eye and gave him a small smile and continued my way down to my next class.

It was night time and I was bored, as usual. I could sense something up and it wasn't a good thing.

"A fallen angel" I murmured to myself as I got up from my spot. I made a spell circle and left the room for the ORC meeting. I made a small red light and flung it at the opening and it stopped a fallen angel in his tracks. I appeared out of the circle with my hands on my hips. "Kita Gremory, is here, to save me" I heard Issei say. I looked at him and saw him faint.

"Keep your hands off of him" I suggested.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me" the male spoke out as he threw a light spear to my direction. It got stopped by Koneko, my best friend, as she stood beside me.

"I'm done with you!" He screeched out lunging towards us again, but he got stopped by Akenos lightning attack as she walked towards Koneko and I with my sister next to her.

"That hair, you two are from the house of Gremory" he told Rias and I.

"My name is Rias Gremory,"

"And I'm Kita Gremory,"

"And who are you, other than a fallen angel?" we said the last statement together.

"Well, well, who knew this town was under control of the next heads of the great Gremory family. So he is apart of your household I take it?" He said to us while dusting his hat off and putting it on his head.

"If you bring any harm to him, you will get no mercy from us" Rias told the mysterious man.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. Though it is unwise to let your servants to run loose like this. The next time he's out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself" he states looking at us.

"We appreciate the friendly advise. Bare in mind if anything happens again, I'll make you regret that you crossed paths with the house of Gremory, my friend" I threatened.

"No offense to your noble household, but you should bare in mind that the same thing can be said to you," he counted, "my name is Donisic, I pray that you and I never again cross paths" he replies before flying off.

We all walked towards him and I crouched down.

"That was a close call, I can't believe he ran into a fallen one" Akeno comments looking at his body.

"If we don't do something, he'll die" Koneko interjects looking at him also.

"That won't happen" I told them. I started giving him a head start healing. My hands turned a light neo green and I put my hands on his wound.

"He'll live, I'll see to that myself" Rias said. I nodded and quickly finished up so she can give him more treatment.


End file.
